


神秘葡萄酒（上）

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk





	神秘葡萄酒（上）

2017年冬天

东京都内某高级高层公寓

 

“嗯……啊——”

在暧昧昏黄的灯光笼罩下的房间内，传来让人耳红心跳的喘息声和呻吟声。

两名成熟男子的身体在床上纠缠着，如同野兽交媾一般渴求着对方。

上方茶色头发的男子有着肌肉条理分明的精壮身材，此刻肌肉上布满了汗水，正以后入的体位卖力的在身下人的后庭中冲刺。

“嗯……我快到了”男人用低沉的喉音说到。

“嗯啊……光一——”

身下黑色长卷发的男子看起来已经射过了，眼角带着点泪痕，被干得腿都有点发软，只能无措的忍受着身上人最后一波迅猛的攻势。

高潮的一刻，光一忍不住咬在身下人光洁的背上，留下了一个猩红的印子。

 

 

清洁好身体后，刚已经累得昏睡过去。

光一帮刚盖好被子后，披上浴袍走到了起居室。

因为彼此作息时间的不同，通常他们做完爱做的事情后，刚立刻就倒头大睡，而光一却正精神。所以他一般会倒杯小酒，到客厅打打游戏或者刷刷手机，度过一个愉快的夜晚。

正当光一想到厨房选择今天要喝的酒时，他忽然瞥到玄关处放着一个快递的箱子。对于他这种资深宅男来说，网购属于世界上最伟大的发明之一，所以有新的快递箱子在家里也不算什么奇怪的事情。光一手脚麻利的打开了箱子，发现里面装的是一瓶2003年份产的红酒。酒标上只写着“Time Slip”，连酒庄的名称都没有写。

“是吱哟新买的吗？嘛，就你了。”

从来不在这种小事上纠结的堂本光一，熟练的把红酒开封了，然后倒了大半杯在自己的红酒杯里，顺便把游戏机也打开了，准备开始享受他有颜有钱有吱哟的人生赢家的夜晚。

 

但他边喝着红酒边等游戏读条，意识却逐渐开始模糊，四周开始快速的扭曲旋转。光一觉得头晕目眩，在晕倒的前一秒，他想着的是“吱哟该不会买到假酒了吧……我游戏都还没进去呢T_T”

 

 

堂本光一醒来后发现自己身处在一个公寓中，但明显不是在自己家里。

他环视一周，这亮的发光的木质地板，还有四周略有年代感的家具陈设，总给他一种莫名的熟悉感。

他是在做梦？还是被谁下药迷昏了？吱哟还好吗？理科生堂本光一的大脑正从懵逼的状态中清醒过来急速旋转中，想要努力理解目前的状况，但旋即就被一阵难以言喻的娇喘打断了。

 

“啊——那里不行……啊！”

额，这个声音好像也有点熟悉……

 

光一轻轻地向声源走去，在落地窗前找到了一对在交合中的狗男男的身影，而且惊讶的发现那对狗男男就是自己和堂本刚，准确来说是年轻时候的自己和堂本刚。

 

难怪这里的一起都这么熟悉，光一感受到一种久远的回忆突然启封般神奇的感觉。这里是刚以前住的地方，是光一第一次告白的地方，也是第一次和刚H的地方，虽然几年前就已经搬走了，但这里所有的一切都深深的刻画在他的记忆深处。

 

比如那个落地窗，因为是特殊玻璃做的，从外面看进来是黑漆漆的一片，但从里面看出去却可以看的一清二楚。车水马龙，城市霓虹，一览眼底。那是以前自己最喜欢的做爱的场所，他喜欢在那里听吱哟被贯穿时害羞又忍不住的叫声，就像，现在……

 

落地窗前，24岁的Tsuyoshi双手撑着窗，白T被撩至胸上，胸前的两点朱红看起来早已饱受蹂躏高高挺立，黑色的短发上满是汗水，脸上带着情色的红晕，眼中水波荡漾。眼前的汽车和行人都那么清晰，仿佛此刻被操弄的自己也随时会被谁看到一般，让人不自觉地处于高度紧张。Tsuyoshi想要尽量克制住自己的呻吟声，但是身后留着半长金发的Koichi一点都不配合，一下一下猛烈地撞击进自己敏感的深处，Tsuyoshi只能难堪地喘息着。

“啊——Kochan——”

“Tsuyo叫出来……我喜欢你的声音”Koichi微喘着加快了速度，胯间硕大的肉棒在刚的后庭反复抽插，啪啪啪的声音充斥着整个室内。

 

这时候，躲在橱窗后面偷看的光一内心大概有100匹羊驼跑过……

妈呀这个春梦未免也太逼真了吧，简直想找个地方躲起来，但眼前短发的吱哟真好看，好看得他挪不开眼神，当然现在的长卷发也很美。

还没来得及搞清楚眼前到底是什么情况的堂本光一，发现了一个非常尴尬的事情，眼前香艳的一幕明显也把他的小小光叫醒了，涨得他难受。

 

而那边干得正爽的Koichi准备换个姿势，这个体位虽然景色好，但是不好着力。Koichi把自己的粗大的阳具整根抽出，拦腰把Tsuyoshi抱起。

感觉到在自己体内肆虐的凶器突然被抽出，Tsuyoshi腰也软了，只能任由Koichi抱起，被放在了旁边的麂皮沙发上。然后身体被折叠到不可思议的角度，两腿呈M字开脚。Koichi把Tsuyoshi的两条毛绒绒的细腿扛到自己肩上，被强制露出的后穴一张一合，仿佛在诱惑着自己。Koichi一个挺身，再次把自己还没释放的硬如铁棒的阳具顶入Tsuyoshi已被干得湿软的后穴深处，然后猛烈的抽干了起来。

 

“啊——痛……Kochan慢一点”突如其来的猛烈攻击让Tsuyoshi不住求饶，眼角更渗出了生理性的泪水。

“Gomen……Tsuyo……经纪人待会就到了……时间有点紧……”Koichi快速的抽送着，隐忍的表情预示着他也快到顶点了。

身下的Tsuyoshi无力地承受着他狂风暴雨般的撞击，抓着身下沙发的手指用力至发白，疼痛与快感交织着像洪水般向他袭来，呻吟声也带上哭腔。

“啊——”

一轮猛插后，Koichi用力的挺腰，把自己的肉棒深深的没入Tsuyoshi的体内，畅快地射了出来。

结束后大汗淋漓的Koichi伏在Tsuyoshi身上，Tsuyoshi也环着Koichi的脖子，耳鬓厮磨，彼此享受了一会高潮后的余韵。

Koichi不舍地亲了一下Tsuyoshi的发梢，便开始熟练而迅速的收拾自己，两分钟后便清清爽爽地穿上了整套的黑色运动服。

“Tsuyo我走了，结束了我给你发mail。”Koichi在玄关回头跟Tsuyoshi说道，得到Tsuyoshi闷声的回应后，便匆忙的出门了。

 

而被干得浑身酸软的Tsuyoshi在沙发上呆呆地躺了几分钟后，叹了一口气，把散落一地的衣服收拾起来，自己步履蹒跚地走向浴室。

 

 

堂本光一你真不是个东西。

 

看到这一幕的光一狠狠地骂起了当年的自己。

他记得这个时期，当然记得。当时他跟吱哟刚刚正式确认了恋人的关系，内心既欣喜又患得患失，经常控制不好自己的欲望，就算时间再紧也要缠着刚和自己亲热。仿佛只有把刚抱在怀里，压在身下，才能安心，才能确认他不会离开。当时的刚对自己怎样无理的要求最终都会温顺的服从，知道现在光一才发现，原来当年自己焦躁的心情其实深深地伤害了刚。

 

在这个分不清到底是春梦还是穿越的时空里，愧疚和怜惜的心情快要将他淹没了。

 

 

水汽萦绕的浴室里面，Tsuyoshi把自己埋在了热水里，慢慢地吐出气泡，当肺部达到极限挣扎着向上浮的那一刻，会让他感受到活着的实感，他迷恋着那个自虐而真实的时刻。

他不讨厌和光一做爱，就算是略带粗暴的做爱方式也好，是光一就没关系。但是每次光一来到他家什么都不说抓紧时间和他做爱的时候，他都不禁会想，对于光一来说他是什么呢？恋人吗？床伴吗？还是方便顺手可以上床的同事呢？

 

“刚，对不起。”看着Tsuyoshi寂寞又受伤的眼神，光一半跪在浴缸旁边，情不自禁的开口道。

“啊！Kochan？你吓我一跳！”本来以为只是幻听的Tsuyoshi惊讶地发现光一突然出现在他的旁边，“你不是待会有工作吗？”

光一露出了一言难尽的神情。

仔细一看，眼前的人虽然长着和光一一样的脸，但是气质却成熟了很多，发型和发色也都不一样。

“额……其实我自己也不知道是什么情况，说出来你别吓到，其实我是来自未来的。”

“哈？这是镜之中的六月吗？”

这种天方夜谭的说法让Tsuyoshi想到了他们的一个PV，不禁莞尔。

 

光一摸了摸Tsuyoshi的头，手心传来湿润的触感。

“那个，我只是想说，现在的Kochan只是得了不安症，Tsuyo只要多跟他说你喜欢他，多抱抱他，他就会慢慢好的。”看着这个年纪的Tsuyoshi，光一不由自主地用哄小孩一般的语气说话。“还有Tsuyo不想要的时候可以直接说不要，不需要勉强自己的。”

 

Tsuyoshi安静地听着光一说话，亮晶晶的眼睛看着眼前这个既熟悉又陌生的光一。

“没有哦……”Tsuyoshi突然小声说道。

“嗯？”

“跟Kochan一起的时候……从来没有勉强过。”刚双手扶在浴缸边，羞涩的说道，耳朵已经涨得通红。

 

……糟糕，好可爱，再这样下去我快把持不住了。光一内心哀嚎中。

而这时Tsuyoshi却再为狼变前的光一添了一把柴火。

 

“来自未来的光一君……我可以亲亲你吗？”

眼前的光一虽然出现得莫名其妙，但是属于光一的那份熟悉感混合着成熟男人的性感，使他觉得既新鲜又想亲近。

 

光一脑中仅存的理性努力地抗争了一下，觉得自己实在没有办法抗拒这种诱惑，宣布投降。他温柔的去亲吻泡在浴缸中的Tsuyoshi，如同亲吻一件珍视已久的珍宝，双唇接触后立马火花四溅，亲吻演变成深吻，舌头在彼此口腔互相追逐，光一用双臂把Tsuyoshi轻而易举的捞出来，按在旁边的大理石瓷砖上，改变了角度再次进犯。吻到动情时，光一之前稍微消退了一点的情欲卷土重来，硬邦邦的男根傲然挺立，戳着身前的Tsuyoshi。

 

“……”

场面一时有点尴尬。

“fufu”

Tsuyoshi忍不住笑出来，纤长的睫毛动了一下，他忽然跪下身，含住了光一的肉棒。

“唔……”

高热的口腔给肉棒带来极大的刺激，光一差点腿一软直接给射了出来。

Tsuyoshi平时为Koichi口得不多，他用生涩的技巧舔弄着光一滚烫的肉棒，努力想要把整根含进去，感觉到肉棒在自己口中又大了一圈，几乎填满了口腔。光一按着Tsuyoshi头发，无法自控的小幅度顶撞起来，肉棒硕大的头部碰到了Tsuyoshi敏感的喉头，Tsuyoshi连忙把粗大的肉棒吐了出来，咳嗽了几下，眼中布满雾气。

 

光一觉得自己的肉棒已经硬得胀痛，问道。

“Tsuyo，我可以进去吗？”

Tsuyoshi温顺地点点头。

光一把Tsuyoshi拉起来背过身压在了瓷砖上，分开他的双腿，使他的臀部微微抬起，手扶着自己已叫嚣许久的男根，对准了Tsuyoshi的后庭，一插到底。

“啊——”

Tsuyoshi的后穴因为前不久才被开拓完，而且又被热水泡得温软，光一的肉棒进去得非常畅顺。但是突如其来的插入和甬道瞬间被填满的窒息感还是让他不禁叫出声音来。

后穴温热的内部吮吸着光一胀满的肉棒，直白的快感让光一几乎疯狂，开始重重的抽插。

坦白而言比起24岁的Koichi的横冲直撞，现在光一更有经验，也更加熟悉这副身体的各个敏感点，他下身快速地律动，时不时摩擦过让Tsuyoshi疯狂的凸点，无数的亲吻落在Tsuyoshi的脖子、后背以及左肩上的痣上。

陌生而强烈的快感从Tsuyoshi的脊椎中升起，让他前方的肉柱也渐渐抬了头，Tsuyoshi想要用手抚摸自己，却被光一一把抓住，十指紧扣，压在他头顶瓷砖上。

光一加快了下身的顶撞，Tsuyoshi被他插得濒临高潮，失神的目光望向浴室边上的全身镜。这位来自未来的光一比现在的光一更为精壮，手臂的肌肉几乎是自己的两倍粗，自己被他按在墙上，脸上满是情欲的绯红。光一肌肉线条鲜明的下半身正用力的撞击着自己的臀部，深色的肉棒几乎整根拔出又快速地插入，律动间还带出了一些银色的液体。

“啊——啊——”

在这样的激烈的抽插和淫靡的视觉冲击下，Tsuyoshi被插射了，他的脑中闪过一片白光，下身陆陆续续地射精，而后庭则不自觉地收缩着，本来也准备冲刺的光一被夹得一阵爽，猛顶了几下，也射了出来。

 

就在光一射精的一瞬间，晕眩感又再次袭来，身处的空间仿佛陀螺一般高速旋转，光一闭上了眼睛，再次晕了过去。

 

 

当光一再次睁开眼睛时，他已回到了自己熟悉的起居室，窗外的天空已经泛起了一片鱼肚白。

光一到最后依然没有搞清楚这到底是春梦还是穿越，但是也没有关系，反正这个晚上，他过的各种意义上非常满足了。

 

他像猫一样钻进了卧室，轻手轻脚地爬上了床，把好梦正酣的刚环进自己的怀中，刚也下意识地把头靠在光一的肩窝，两人相拥而眠。

今晚他看到了很多年前不安又焦躁的自己，悲伤又无奈的刚，但庆幸的是，他们一直都没有放开彼此的手。

这就够了吧。


End file.
